Ironic
by dayglo1
Summary: 5th in my CJ/Toby post-ep series


Title: Ironic  
  
Summary: Well, life has a funny way of sneaking up on you/ When you think everything's okay and everything's going right/ And life has a funny way of helping you out when/ You think everything's gone wrong and everthing blows up/ In your face  
  
Feedback: Makes me very, very happy.  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine, song's not mine either. Don't sue, I have no money.  
  
Spoilers: Post-ep for The Portland Trip, so everything up to there is game.  
  
Author's Notes: The fifth story in my CJ/Toby post-ep series. The rest of this series (and the rest of my fic) can be found at my website: http://www.geocities.com/dayglo1983  
  
  
An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
Isn't it ironic... don't you think  
  
  
Toby started towards the door. He was finally leaving the White House. After the flight to Portland and back, they had all gotten immediately to work. It was finally time to go home. On his way out, he noticed the light on in CJ's office. He poked his head in the door. "Go home CJ".  
  
She didn't even look up, "I'm busy."  
  
"It's nothing that can't wait. Go home. Forget about work for awhile."  
  
This did get her attention. She looked up, smiling wryly, "You're telling me to forget about work? Has the world ended?"  
  
He fought the urge to smile, "Not yet. Come on, let's go."  
  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures  
  
  
She shook her head and went back to what she was doing, "not yet".  
  
He gave up and entered her office, settling on her couch. "What are you doing?"  
  
She looked up at him sheepishly, "Trying to find a way to make Charlie's plan for new teachers work."  
  
"Why's that so important to you?"  
  
"My dad was a teacher. He would always say that there weren't enough of them. There's finally a good idea to get some, and we can't do it."  
  
  
Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good-bye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well, isn't this nice."  
  
  
She got back to work, hoping he would take the hint and leave. When it became obvious he wasn't going to, she looked up again. "I don't think I told you earlier, but thanks for your help with Danny and Sam's speech."  
  
"No problem. Who'd ever thought I'd ever be the one helping you with Danny, though."  
  
She chuckled, "yeah".  
  
He wasn't really sure this was territory he wanted to get into, but he decided to take the leap anyways. "I'm guessing the two of you haven't talked since he stopped by your apartment, then."  
  
  
And isn't it ironic ... don't you think  
  
  
She decided to ignore what he'd said and changed the subject, "What are you still doing here?"  
  
"Talking to you, since you refuse to leave."  
  
She sighed, "You know what I mean."  
  
He returned her sigh, "I was listening to Josh rant about Matt Skinner and the bill. He just can't believe that a gay Senator would support it, no matter, what his party."  
  
"Well, the guy's staying loyal to his party despite his personal feelings, you have to admire him for that."  
  
"Yeah, and I think Josh does, he just wishes it wasn't the Republican party he was loyal to."  
  
"Don't we all?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
  
Well, life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
  
  
"Do you think Josh is doing okay?"  
  
He looked at her, "I guess, why?"  
  
"I was talking to Donna earlier and she was upset about something he said to her about her taste in men."  
  
Toby shrugged, "He always makes fun of her taste in men."  
  
"Yeah, and usually she doesn't care, but this time whatever he said really hurt her."  
  
"They'll get past it. They always do. Besides, I still don't understand why he makes fun of her about that. Has no one mentioned Mandy to him?"  
  
CJ chuckled, "I think we're all trying to avoid seeing his face turn that purple color it gets whenever someone mentions her name."  
  
  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everthing blows up  
In your face  
  
  
Toby looked at his watch. They'd been talking for an hour. Time to try again. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"But…"  
  
He was desperate. "If you leave now, I'll help you with it tomorrow."  
  
She looked at him, considering his offer, "Promise? You won't try and back out of it?"  
  
He sighed, knowing he'd just given up all of tomorrow to this, "yeah".  
  
She grinned, "Okay".  
  
  
A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like 10,000 spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think  
  
  
As they left, they passed by Leo on his way back to his office. He was so engrossed in his papers that he didn't even notice them.  
  
CJ began to turn back, "Maybe we should stay after all."  
  
Toby shook his head, knowing what she was worried about, "He'll be fine."  
  
"But, didn't you hear…"  
  
"About his divorce papers? Yeah. But he'll be fine."  
  
She allowed him to continue to drag her out, but she glanced at him sideways. "I seem to remember you getting as drunk as hell the day your divorce papers came."  
  
  
A little too ironic.. and yeah I really do think...  
  
  
He shrugged, "Yeah, well Leo's stronger than I am. He'll be fine."  
  
As they finally got to their cars, CJ realized she really was looking forward to going home and decided to accept what he was telling her, "Yeah".  
  
  
Well, life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
And life has a funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out.  
  
Finis 


End file.
